Beca blames Chloe Beale for this
by Fangirl512
Summary: Short little one shot because who doesn't love Bechloe at this point, especially with all the Pitch Perfect 3 proof. Beca loves Chloe, Chloe loves Beca. Just a simple little story with some fluff and fun. They're both fucking psychos ;)


**HEY GUYS! ITS BEEN YEARS. I really don't know why the hell I'm posting this, just wanted to write a new little something about my currently obsessed OTP, I'm thinking of finishing the last one but for now idk just enjoy !**

 **DONT OWN ANYTHING- IF I DID BECHLOE WOULDVE HAPPENED ALREADY**

Beca wasn't this type of girl, not the type to get hooked into school for longer than she has to, and definitely not the type that falls for the bubbly redhead who just happens to be her best friend.

Chloe Beale was everything that Beca wasn't in life and that was completely fine with her. Chloe saw the best in everyone, no matter what and loved you before you even uttered your first name. That's why its been so hard for Beca (also obliviousness) to tell if she's something special to Chloe, or just another one of those people to her, platonic love and always just the best friend.

 _Currently at Bella's practice…_

"Okay guys, listen up! Its our final year and everything has to be perfect! Becs? Did you finish the set list, you want me to help you out later tonight?" Chloe looked to Beca awaiting an answer, and only seeing her zoned out and eyes attached to Chloe's' legs.

Chloe smirked seeing this, knowing she at least somewhat has Becas attention, she squatted down to Becas eye level and watched her eyes ghost over the curve of her ass, then up her arms, her mouth, and finally those eyes.

Anyone would give up their left arm to have those eyes. As clear and blue as the ocean, they are constantly shining. Perfect. Lets not forget those freckles splattered around her nose….

"Becs, Becs? BECS!"

"huh, what? Yeah sure, ok." Beca looked back at Chloe confused and slightly flushed from possibly being caught. She thought she was in the clear, that was until she looked around at all the smirking Bella's, Stacie especially, her best friend knew too much about her long standing crush on the fellow Bella Captain, well actually everyone knew.

It was no secret to anyone besides the dense Beca, that those two were practically in love with each other since they met, or more specifically the shower incident. Granted the other girls didn't know any details about that night, besides cryptic statements from Chloe on how she got Beca to audition, and how showers have the best acoustics ... Weird.

When she brought her eyes back to Chloe, she was looking back at her with a fond smile and glint in her,

"Okay perfect! We'll work on it together after dinner." Chloe's smile got bigger and spun back around to finish discussing the choreography.

" _I am so totally fucked"_ Beca thought, slumping back into the piano bench.

 _7:00 pm after dinner at the Bella's House..._

"Okay so what did you have in mind", Chloe asked as she laid across Becas bed, with Beca in her desk chair, laptop in hand.

"I think mixing some EDM music, with Kesha and of course we need to throw in some Beyoncé somewhere in the set list. Because duh its Queen Bey" , Beca rambled off trying not to focus on the fact that Chloe Beale is in her bed, which granted isn't a rare sight, but hey she's still in her bed making herself comfortable, and Beca totes was snoring across that pillow this morning.

"Hmm Beyoncé is a must, but what kind of EDM? The Chainsmokers are like dance music right? We need to mash up Closer for sure", suggested Chloe as she got up from the bed and made her way over to Beca to see the playlist of songs.

She also figures if she leans over Becas shoulder just right she can get Beca flustered enough for her to maybe make a move. I mean Beca likes her right? They flirt constantly and touch all the time, sure she usually does most of the touching but she definelty remembers Becas wandering eyes in the shower. All this is amazing after all, how could she not!

And Beca knows what's going to happen before Chloe even fully makes it over her shoulder with her hands resting on her shoulders, and she can't find it in herself to move. Call her a masochist, but she'll take any chance to be close to Chloe she can get.

Chloe's mouth ghosts over her ear, "Should we mix in Titanium as our own little private joke? I'd love to here you sing it again", whispered hotly in her ear and she can't tell if the sassy ginger is making a joke or not but thinks if she saw her face she would be able to get her answer and not think this is some sick joke the universe is playing on her.

Beca tilts her head to the side Chloe's face is on, making them a mere miniscule inches away. Than of course, those eyes. They're both staring into each others eyes, they don't know which one started leaning in first but Beca thinks she's definitely dreaming at this point.

Chloe's thinking that Becas lips are totes going to be as soft as they look, and praying she's finally going to get the chance to prove her theory after all this time. But really hopes Beca won't freak out any second before she gets to do so.

Finally, what felt like hours, their lips touch in a passionate kiss. Becas top lip closing around Chloe's bottom and sucking, then biting and moving back to her lips like a slingshot. And dear god was that a moan? Did she just get Chloe to moan in the first 5 seconds?! (imaginative fist bump)

Chloe blindly grabs at Becas laptop in her lap, as their lips continue to move against each other. Once its safely deposited onto her desk, she throws her legs on either side of Beca, straddling her waist, her arms going around her neck, and fingers start playing with the hair at the bottom of Becas neck.

Becas hands shoot straight to Chloe's hips, steading her, and loving the feeling of her body on top of her. Dear god she could get use to this even if its some dream she'll make this count. She starts to lick the bottom of Chloe's lip asking for entrance, when she gets it she seriously wants to think of another fist pump in her head but all she can fully comprehend is that her tongue is massaging against Chloe's' lithe muscle and its like some secret world she needs a life long pass for.

Chloe knew Beca had to be a great kisser, because of course she's a singer and those lips my god. But holy aca-gods she didn't expect this. She's hands down the worlds best kisser, hell the in the universe. And when did Becs get so confident? Becas hands are moving from her hips down to her ass, and gives a generous squeeze in each hand. If Chloe knew making the first move would've got her Becs like this she should've done something more in that shower together than just singing.

Once the need for air becomes a necessity, and more of a nuisance to the both of them. Chloe and Beca part ways and take in a large gulp of air, both chests are rising and they can't look away from each other. Becas hands are still grasping to the gingers ass, and not even thinking about moving them anytime soon.

Becas the first one to say something, "So, do you think we could maybe go out sometime?", you know to like a movie and dinner?", she shyly smiles.

"But you don't like movies?", Chloe questions with a tiny smile of her own, thinking that Becs is probably the most adorable person ever, especially when she's asking her out on a date.

"I'd do anything for you though Chlo", Beca nonchantly says like it's the worlds simplest statement ever said, and to her it is. She'd do anything to keep Chloe happy.

 _12:35 am, The Same Night_

"What the hell are you doing?" Chloe mumbled groggily as Beca unceremoniously climbed into her bed and over Chloe's sprawled out body so she was against the wall.

"I couldn't sleep, I was cold, and there was definitely a crazy looking alien in my closet staring at me through the cracks. I swear!" Beca stated nonchantly already settling into her side, and pulling Chloe into her.

"You're such an adorable weirdo, Becs" Chloe smiled into her neck, feeling Becas arms tighten around her and entwine their legs together for more warmth and closeness. No one would believes this if she ever told anyone, but Beca was the cuddle bug out of the two of them, even when she denies it. But when you're with Chloe Beale its hard to not want to be as close as possible to her when ever you can. The girl practically radiates warmth and unicorns.

"Eh, I'll take that over being a fucking psycho like the alien in my closet" Beca smirked, her eyes already closing shut and breathing evening out feeling Chloe's heartbeat through her arms.


End file.
